The present invention relates to an automatic fence panel assembly apparatus. The present invention uses a continuous motion to build a fence panel using at least one back board in which pickets are vertically mounted, the assembly aligns the panel, compresses the panel against the back boards and compresses the pickets edge to edge, nails and stacks the panel automatically on a conveyor. Previous attempts to automate a fence panel assembly have been unsuccessful.